07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
3. My Innocent Child, Sleep Within the Light is the third episode of the 07 ghost anime series. The original date is was aired was April 20th 2009. The episodes of 07 Ghost were created by Studio DEEN. Directed by Nobuhiro Takamoto, the anime premiered on Chiba TV on April 6, 2009. The series uses two pieces of theme music: 'Aka no Kakera' by Yuuki Suzuki is the opening theme, while 'Hitomi no Kotae by Noria is the ending theme. Summary Teito decides to leave the Church and travel to Hohburg Fortress in order to rescue Mikage. After his first escape attempt is stopped by Frau, he stumbles across an old man who speaks about his dead wife, tells Teito 'he' is able to grant him a wish, and tells him to come to him at midnight. Teito decides to leave during the night but Frau interrupts him. Teito is angered by Frau's comments and attacks him using his Zaiphon. However, Frau is easily able to overpower Teito, and during the fight, Castor realises Teito is a member of the Military Academy, and Teito finally reveals his name. After waking up, Teito considers the proposal of the old man and decides to go to the courtyard upon hearing the midnight bell. Frau realises something is wrong and travels to the courtyard too. Meanwhile, back at Hohburg Fortress, Mikage still cannot decide who he should save: Teito or his sister. Characters in order of appearance Trivia *Two of the boys that Teito remembers he and Mikage fighting are the same two boys seen with Shuri Oak in Episode 1. This is their last appearance in the series-they are never shown again after this episode. Differences between the manga and anime * In the manga Teito and Mikage are reunited. This does not happen in the anime for a few more episodes. * All scenes with the three nuns, barring dinner, do not occur in the manga. * Aldo appears in the anime episode, but does not in the manga. * In the manga during dinner, Castor eats a flower, in the anime he eats flowering broccoli. * In the manga, Teito tells his name to the nuns and Bishops when asked. In the anime, he refuses. * Teito is cleaning and has a flashback of Mikage before he meets the old man in the anime. In the manga, there is no flashback, and Teito is walking instead of cleaning. * In a flashback, Mikage is shown fighting Shuri's friends and being punished for the fight. In the manga, Mikage has never been shown using violence outside a combat arena. * Teito's attempt to leave the Church, and the resulting fight between Teito and Frau does not happen in the manga. * When Teito speaks with the Old Man, he (the Old man) asks him to return at midnight for the wish. There is no such agreement in the manga. * The interrogation scene with Mikage does not occur in the manga. Gallery ChurchRefectory.png EyeStew.png Eyefish.png MeetingroomHohburg.png Episode3shot3.png NabikiShiroki.png OldManWife.png Episode3shot1.png AyanamiInterrogationMikage.png Mikage'sSisterMikage.png Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1